


Dreamer Boy

by cloudygraybees



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Afterlife, Angst, Dreams, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29899923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudygraybees/pseuds/cloudygraybees
Summary: He felt like a DreamA memoryMaybe he wasMaybe he wasn’tTechno could never tell
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

Beautiful night sky.

I wish it was here everyday

Do you see it? 

I love it so much.

***

Waiting up on the rooftop for someone, He didn't know who; but he knew he needed to see someone.

"Hello?" A voice came up from behind him "hello" he said calmly not turning around.

"I'm sorry I didn't expect anyone to be up here" the voice says with a light chuckle "me neither" he keeps the same monotone voice.

The voice didn't say anything, instead they came up from the side "I love the city view, don't you?" Techno gave a slight nod "yeah"

He turned over to the voice to be presented a man, shorter than him not by to much but still short, golden blond hair, and beautiful green eyes.

'You're so pretty' he said, but no one could hear.

"Look at the moon, it looks wonderful doesn't it" the man said not noticing Techno's staring "mhm" he hummed still looking at the boy.

"Well uh I'm sorry I intruded your alone time" he smiled, it was such a wonderful smile, a smile any man or women could fall in love with.

"No, no feel free to stay" "I mean you'd have to had a reason to come up here right?" He smiled nervously slightly stuttering, he couldn't keep his gaze off the man.

"Yeah, I guess I did" he shrugged "but all I really wanted to do was look at the stars, and then you...." he trailed off "anyways!" He smiled and laughed "uhh I really should get going" he bended his arms and extended his legs acting like he was marching off.

"Wait!" Techno grabbed his arm "Can I get your name?" He smiled awkwardly, they had a 10 minute talk why is he asking this?

The stranger smiled and shook his head "I doubt we'll have any other meetings, it's not that important" he started to walk off again leaving Techno there sad and alone once again.

***

It was all like a  _ Dream _

It felt so unreal but so real at the same time, he needed to see him again.

***

It was around the same time they met 

20:48

Techno waited and waited for the man, until he heard a click from the door.

"Oh?" "Hello again" It was him, the Dream guy.

"Hi" he kept his face straight and his voice monotone.

He kept his pretty face, pretty eyes, pretty smile, pretty everything.

Everything about this man made Techno go insane. "So pretty" Techno mumbled still looking at the man "hmm?" He responded in confusion "uh um the- the sky is so pretty" ' good save dumbass' The shorter man laughed "yeah yeah it is" 

The man walked to Techno's side once again, Techno's face started to heat up as he saw the small gap in between the two of them.

"You okay?" The man said seeing his red face "y-yeah sorry" he smiled nervously 'fuck I have to stop doing that' the man just smiled and looked back out at the city

It was such a wonderful view, honestly who wouldn't love it.

"Well this was nice, but at last I must leave" the man bowed and left leaving Techno clueless, sad, and alone once again.

***

These meetings went on and on, the man never told him his name. And everytime Techno would ask he wouldn't respond he'd just say

_ "It's not that important anyways"  _

He'd become obsessed with this man, waiting everyday for their meetings.

Even if it was just small talk it meant everything to him.

***

"Oh...you're here again" he sounded more and more disappointed every time he saw him, Techno never knew why but all he knew was he was he was happy when he left, that's all Techno cared about.

"Yeah I am, sorry I could leave" he didn't want to see him sad but he also didn't want to leave. "No it's perfectly fine, I like talking to you" he smiled, his beautiful beautiful smile that Techno loved so much. 

But there was something else

Why, he hated it so much

"Yeah...me too" he mumbled looking back out his chin resting on his hand.

"Techno" he turned to look at the taller man "Hmm?" He questioned "why are you always here? Why do you always come here? Why? You- you never used to" "why?" 

"Never used to?" "What do you mean by that?" "I- I- nothing never mind, forget it it's unimportant" he turned around about to walk off again "no, please explain" He shook his head "you'll understand" and with that he walked off.

It was how half of their meetings went and it made him so upset.

***

He wasn't here.

Where was he?

Techno stayed until 12am waiting...waiting...waiting

He had been there up until 2am 

_ Click  _

He hears the door "fuck..." the voice says "I can never get away from you can I?" Techno smiled and shook his head "you don't seem that disappointed you it though" The man smiled "no, no I'm not" "I'm glad" Techno smiled.

Just having him next to him gave him butterflies, this beautiful man calling his name, speaking to him, it made him feel amazing.

But as always he left.

***

Dream, that's what he called this mystery guy.

Why? 

Cause he felt like a Dream, like he wasn't even real in the first place, or maybe he was.

Techno could never tell.

***

"Dream?" Techno asked waiting for the guys response.

"Yeah?" He responded slightly laughing at the name he was given.

"Who are you?" The question shocked Dream, it was like he'd never been asked that before.

He laughed acting like it was nothing "time will tell my friend" he had walked off once again.

***

He'd wished the man would stay longer, long enough for them to have actually conversation, for him to get to know him better.

_ Don't go _

_ Don't leave me  _

_ Please _

_ Not again _

_ Not like last time  _

_ Last time _

Exactly what was last time

The Dream man 

A Dream...

I wonder....


	2. Again and Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mmm another chapter 
> 
> I don’t know exactly how this will end but I do it’s very confusing but I think y’all will like it

He loved him

He loved him so much

It hurt how much he loved him.

***

"Don't go"

"Please don't"

Techno pleaded with the man, he never listened, he never cared.

"Dream" he cried the man just ignored him

"I have to, I can't stay up here forever" "I can't stay with you forever" he walked off again, only to leave the sad male once again.

_ Again and Again _

***

"Dream"

"No"

"Not again"

"Please no more"

The cried to himself, the man always left him.

He knew his feelings, he told him no over and over

_ Again and Again _

***

"I missed you" the shorter man said "yeah" he scoffed "you're that upset" Techno sighed "maybe" he never turned to look at the man, not once.

"I can leave if you're gonna pouty kid about it" He shifted up instantly "no" he said looking the man dead in the eye "got you" he laughed.

"Sure" he smiled softly with a huff.

He grabbed his arm leaning on it, Techno didn't flinch, he left him do as he pleased. He just wanted to be with him.

"It's getting late, you need sleep" Techno shook his head "I like this, I don't want you to leave again" "I have to eventually you know" He nodded sadly "I know"

Dream let him take in the touch, let him lean on him, let him play with his hair.

He needed it too.

He missed him

He missed him so much.

"Have to go now"

"I know"

"I can't stay"

"I know"

Techno gave into this reality, he gave into the fact that Dream had to leave him eventually; he always had a chance to see him later that night didn't he?

***

He stayed up every night waiting for the man, thinking about him.

He was so familiar, Techno never knew why.

They treated each other like past lovers, or past friends.

***

"Dream" Techno looked at the man "yes" he answered "do I remind you of someone" "slightly" "I don't know who though" Techno nodded "me too"

"It's weird, I know you but I don't" he thought about it more, he decided not to tell the man about his other thoughts on the matter.

"When you started calling me Dream" he laughed slightly "I just- it felt so right, so familiar, like I've heard it before, and coming out of your mouth" he sighed looking at the other lovingly "it feels like heaven calling my name"

"You've never told me your name y'know" "I don't plan on it" Techno was disappointed "why?" The shorter smiled "I want to see you guess it"

He needed to know.

Maybe he did.

He felt like he did.

"Maybe"

It was so simple.

" _Clay_ " he said quietly

"Y-you're right" He was wide eyed; quite surprised with the first try guess.

“Really?” Dream nodded “surprisingly, I just- how?” Techno shrugged “I just knew...it felt right, it fit perfectly” Dream smiled and laughed “okay Technoblade” he laughed throwing his hands around mockingly.

Techno just smiled wanting to keep the man next him, laughing, smiling, and holding him close.

The man he loved so much

The man he never wanted to leave his side

Never knew why

Never could tell

But he knew it felt right

He felt right

He loved him

***

Sooner or later Dream stopped showing up more and more.

Techno missed him

He missed him so much

He didn’t want him to leave

Not again

He wanted to stay with him

He always left

That’s always how it went

It couldn’t happen again

Techno wouldn’t let it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yummy shorter than the last one but I got it done really quick because having the one thing I want in the one chapter is really confusing so I had to cut it short


	3. Let go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi sorry if it seems like this fic is rushed it honestly isn’t I just really like writing it anyways enjoy

He stayed out anyways

He didn't care if his love came or not

He liked remembering him

Their close touch

The smell of the air

That's what he loved

But of course he missed the feeling of his love

He missed it so much

He missed him

Old friend

Old lover

***

He came eventually

Every time he saw him it was really late, and Dream seemed disappointed every time.

It was almost like he was trying to get away from him, But he also didn't want to go away.

He didn't want to stop their conversations

Their casual talks, touches

Everything

"Hi" Techno said not looking at the man, he was too upset to. "Hello" Dream responded going back to Techno's side leaning on him once again.

"I'm sorry" Dream said holding on tightly to the other man "why?" "I keep leaving you, I don't want to but sometimes I feel like I have to" "I can't sleep when I think about you, I just want to be with you, I never want to leave, you're too special" he cries looking up at the taller man.

"I know, I feel like that too" he sighs and starts playing with his hair "it's almost like something is call for me but I don't know what, it's something outside of the head space, this mind, this world" he smiled thinking about it, the thought of this thing calling for him made him so happy but so sad at the same time.

"I just- I don't want to leave you" "I don't want to leave here" the shorter man nodded "i have to go" he sighed tears still falling down his face "try and come tomorrow?" The man turned around "maybe"

***

He never showed up

Nor did he the next day

Or the next

He left Techno

He left him once again

Why?

Why again

_ Again _

What did it mean?

Why did he always say again, why did they always I miss you? They’ve barely known each other; but it felt like they’ve known each other for years.

“I miss you” he looked up to the sky, why did he do it? He had a feeling, a weird one...he knew where he was but was to afraid to go to him.

“Come back”

“Just this once”

“I don’t want to leave here again”

“I don’t want to leave you”

He cried until he felt someone beside him, “hi” he said “hi” Technoblade said sadly “I don’t want to leave” Dream nodded “I know” “but you have to” he shook his head “what if we just stayed here, you and me, we never have to leave” Dream smiled softly “I’m sorry but we can’t” “they’re waiting” he nodded “give me a few day” he nodded and left once again.

***

That repeated over and over

“Give me a few days”

That’s what he always said, and that’s what he always did.

“One more day Techno, they’re waiting, let go”

So he did

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooo what’ll happen next y’all probably already know anyways I hope to have a new chapter out soon - Eddie :]

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, yes I did start a new Dreamnoblade fic tf you gonna do about it


End file.
